Muñeca de botones azules
by Mors Meridiem
Summary: La Beldam no permitirá que su hermosa muñequita se vaya sin antes darle su beso de buenas noches. Advertencia: Beldam x Coraline y temas sugerentes.


_Ella perdió._

 _El juego se acabo._

 _Ella perdió_

* * *

— Hermosa, ¿y los ojos de los niños? — La bruja pregunto mientras sostenía su decadente rostro entre sus afiladas agujas, el tono de su voz era cansado y agrietado. El salón se lleno de un profundo silenció, las llamas que iluminaban ese pequeño pedazo de salón serpentearon lentamente sobre ambas.

El rostro de Coraline reflejaba la derrota absoluta, ella clavo sus dedos pálidos en el tirante de su bolsa donde deberían estar los ojos de los niños. Ella se mordió los labios reprimiendo las ansias de gritar de frustración. Esto no era lo que ella quería, ¡ella realmente quería ayudar a las almas de los niños!, quería salir de allí con sus padres y no saber nada más del otro mundo.

Ahora odiaba este mundo, lo detestaba, deseaba que esta horrible mujer estuviera muerta y enterrada bajo escombros de basura.

— Eres una niña mala, pensar eso de mi a pesar de lo que te di — La voz cansada de la Beldam interrumpió los agresivos pensamientos de Coraline, la voz sonó decepcionada y se esparció como eco en los oídos de ella. La niña parpadeo desconcertada, ¿Esta bruja podía leer su mente?, sujeto su bolsa, intentando darse un poco de valor y miro directamente donde la criatura pútrida se encontraba.

El salón estaría sumido en la oscuridad sino fuera por las enfermizas llamas de la chimenea, estas iluminaban el agrietado rostro de la Beldam, su cuerpo de finos metales brillaba de aceitunados colores, esto podría ser la cosa más repulsiva para otras personas, pero para Coraline, la situación era onírica, como un bello cuadro.

Coraline camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la otra madre, piso silenciosamente, intentado hacer el menos ruido posible.

— No es necesario hacer eso querida, ven aquí muñequita, sientate con tu madre — El sillón de bicho donde se encontraba sentada se movió, dando una corta vuelta para quedar frente de la temerosa niña. La Beldam le sonrió con cariño, acariciando un costado del asiento para que la acompañara. Coraline la miro con repulsión.

La real forma de esa bruja era siniestra, no era nada a lo que vio por primera vez. Los rasgos de su verdadera madre se habían desvanecido en esta monstruosidad de metal. Una podrida araña que perdía poco a poco su fuerza. Coraline retrocedió un paso con un bufido y los botones negros de la otra madre brillaron mientras hacia un gesto triste con los labios, casi roto, sobre el lamentable rechazo. Ella realmente la quería, no podía soportar dejarla ir.

Pero si no se quería quedar por las buenas, sería por las malas.

— Te amo, Coraline. ¿No me quieres también? — Coraline pensó que ella era una buena actriz, casi sentía que la confesión fuera real. Aunque si fuera real...

— No —

Sin embargo ella perdió.

* * *

La bruja le sonrió amorosamente al objeto de su amor, acarició con sus afiladas garras las mejillas suaves de su niña. Su muñequita era realmente hermosa, su elección fue apropiada; los botones azules eran realmente para ella. Eran llamativos y lindos, le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Aparte que combinaban mejestuosamente con los mechones azules de su cabello.

Coraline desvió su rostro a otro lado, no podía aguantar más tiempo mirandola. Su delgado cuerpo dolía, millones de rasguños marcaban cada centímetro de su tierna piel, la bruja le dijo que esos rasguños era un accidente, pero eso era una mentira. Ella se los afligía cuando Coraline no obedecía a quererle, la castigaba con cortes cada vez más profundos y dolorosos.

— ¿Yo soy tu madre favorita verdad? — Los labios negros besaron la mandíbula suave de su muñequita. Coraline intento apartar su boca cuando la bruja indecentemente introdujo su alargada lengua dentro de los pequeños labios inexpertos, era la cosa más desagradable que un humano podía experimentar, era como tener a un gusano cubierto de saliva acariciando su interior.

Coraline tenía tanto asco, frunció el ceño al sentir la terrible sensación de viscosidad escurrir en sus labios por cada beso desesperado por parte de la Beldam, Coraline no podía evitar gemir fuertemente contra la otra boca, que entusiasmada, continuaba forzando el beso. La bruja retiro su lengua lentamente, disfrutando de la vista devastadora de los labios de Coraline.

Las mejillas sonrojadas y un fino velo de sudor adornaban a la pobre niña. ¿Ella provoco esto?, que orgullosa estaba de ella misma, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en los rasgos de la bruja por el pervertido pensamiento. Sus garras bajaron por las esbeltas caderas poco desarrolladas de la chica, amasado con cuidado la suavidad de la piel. Saboreando cada pieza deliciosa de ella.

Con el más cuidado que cualquiera debería tener hacia algo frágil, comenzó ha acariciar con sus gélidos dedos la entrada de ese pequeño lugar especial de Coraline, en vez de sentir algún metal contra su piel, sintió alargados dedos retorcidos masajeandola. Coraline sofoco un grito con un mano presionada ferozmente contra sus labios, todo esto era repugnante. Ella dijo querer una hija, no una **amante.** Esto no estaba en el contrato!

Pero a medida que se aceleraba el ritmo ella gemía fuertemente, sin importarle lo vulgar que sonara.

Ahora esta bella muñequita estaba atrapada en sus redes.

Y nunca la dejaría ir.

Jamas.

Era suya.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor:_** _Si les sincera, me gusta la pareja de La otra madre/Beldam x Coraline. Es rara. Y si, esta Beldam ama a Coraline y no quiere jamas dejarla ir. No sé porque tengo un terrible gusto por las parejas insanas. También porque vi que no había algún fanfic en español de esta temática._

 _Espero no arruinar infancias o algo por el estilo._


End file.
